Harry Potter et le Pouvoir qu'il n'a Pas
by JayIshtar
Summary: Dumbledore est parti, le ministère et Poudlard dans le désarroi, seuls Harry et ses amis espèrent, mais la magie de Harry part. Parfois, ça fait vraiment chier d'être Harry Potter. HPHG. Traduction de la fiction originale de Clell65619 (finie avec 43 chapitres)
1. Épilogue

Harry Potter et le Pouvoir qu'il n'a pas

Fiction originale de Clell65619

Complète

Résumé : Dumbledore est parti, le ministère et Poudlard dans le désarroi, seuls Harry et ses amis espèrent, mais la magie de Harry part. Parfois, ça fait vraiment chier d'être Harry Potter. HPHG.

Snif, rien n'est à moi... Bon rien n'est non plus à Clell65619... ah si, son histoire... bon, bah... je me suiciderai quand j'aurai fini de traduire

Bref, c'est sa première fic, et ma première traduction... évitez de jeter les tomates tout de suite..

* * *

Harry Potter et le Pouvoir qu'il n'a pas:

**« Nous serons avec toi quoi qu'il arrive, assura Ron. Mais avant toute chose, avant même d'aller à Godric's Hollow, tu devras d'abord revenir à la maison, chez ma mère et mon père.**

**_ Pourquoi ?**

**_ Le mariage de Bill et de Fleur, tu te souviens ?**

**Harry le regarda, surpris. L'idée que quelque chose d'aussi normal qu'un mariage puisse encore exister lui paraissait incroyable et merveilleux à la fois.**

**_ Oui, nous ne devons pas rater ça, dit-il enfin. »**

**Ses doigts se refermèrent machinalement sur la faux Horcruxe, mais en dépit de tout, en dépit du chemin sombre et tortueux qui s'ouvrait devant lui, en dépit de sa confrontation finale avec Voldemort, qu'il savait inéluctable, dans un mois, dans un an, dans dix ans, il se sentit le cœur plus léger à la pensée qu'il pouvait encore profiter d'une dernière journée paisible et ensoleillée en compagnie de Ron et d'Hermione.**

* * *

Le Poudlard Express arriva à l'heure à la gare de King Cross, mais deux semaines plus tôt. Une foule de parents inquiets attendait leurs enfants, même si la foule était sensiblement plus faible que d'habitude, étant donné le nombre d'étudiants retirés avant l'enterrement de Dumbledore.

Harry Potter descendit de la voiture, puis remonta pour aider Ron avec ses affaires, celles de Ginny et celles d'Hermione (bien qu'elles croyaient plus que fermement en la liberté et en l'égalité, Ginny et Hermione étaient plus que disposées à faire usage des forts dos et des esprits faibles des mâles de leur espèce).

Arpentant une dernière fois la plate-forme pour vérifier qu'il ne restait nul traînard, Hermione (toujours préfète) signifia qu'elle était prête à partir. Avant qu'ils ne puissent bouger, une première année Gryffondor excitée approcha avec un homme habillé de vêtements moldus... Son père ?

« Harry ! » pépia la première année, « mon père veut vous rencontrer ! »

Le grand homme tendit la main « Mr. Potter »

Essayant de se rappeler le nom de la fille afin de nommer correctement son père, cherchant à serrer la main tendue, il ne remarqua pas l'anneau que portait l'homme, tourné de façon à ce que la large pierre soit à l'intérieur de sa main. Hermione remarqua que l'homme n'avait de contact visuel ni avec Harry, ni avec sa fille et commença à attraper le bras de Harry, mais elle ne l'avait vu que trop tard.

Dès que la large pierre de l'anneau rencontra la chair de Harry, elle quitta son support pour creuser un trou dans sa paume, et Harry Potter, le Garçon-Qui-Avait-Survécu, commença à crier. Ses vêtements commencèrent à fumer à cause de la chaleur émanant de son corps.

Le père de la première année le regarda de façon absente et lui dit « Un cadeau du Seigneur des Ténèbres ».

Ron avait sa baguette pointée sur le visage de l'homme, mais le regard glacé de l'homme l'empêchait de prononcer le sortilège qu'il avait sur la langue. « Merde, il est sous Impérium. » La première année regardait Harry, horrifiée, ses mains, flottant à se côtés comme des petites ailes _(Ndlt : rien compris à cette traduction de phrase... si vous trouvez un sens à ceci... N'hésitez pas, je ne mords pas, et j'aime apprendre =) )_. Ginny hurlait en tentant d'aider Harry, la chaleur du corps de celui-ci la brûlant. Hermion regardait son meilleur ami, incapable de croire ce qui se passait, elle pouvait à présent voir ses os brillants laissés exposés par sa chair.

Les Aurors arrivèrent, Kingsley et Tonks parmi eux, la foule regardant Harry dont les cris continuaient de gagner en intensité.

* * *

_Perso, j'aime beaucoup cette fic... Enfin, la suite, je ne suis pas sadique au point d'aimer cet épilogue... Quoi que... Muahahhaaha, bref, la suite arrive bientôt, peut-être même dès ce soir, si je comprends comment poster cette traduction facilement, et que je ne hurle pas contre mon ordi avant d'aller jouer à Diablo III ^^_

Dites moi ce que vous en pensez, ça fait toujours plaisir … Enfin, je crois ^^

Bye,

Jay


	2. Chapitre 1: Il n'est Plus

Bon bah, dans ce chapitre, il n'y a rien de plus à moi que dans le précédent, je vous l'avais dit que je le posterai vite... J'ai trouvé tout de suite comment publier... après un quart d'heure... ouais j'suis une blonde ! Et alors ? Bworf, j'suis blonde qu'à l'intérieur, d'abord ! Na !

Bref, voilà, bon quoi !

* * *

Chapitre 1 : Il n'est plus

Les Aurors avaient rapidement appelé une équipe médicale sur la plate-forme de la gare, mais les trois jeunes médicomages ne pouvaient même pas le toucher. Leurs baguettes leurs chantaient de drôles de chansons. Malgré une température corporelle mortelle (en effet ses vêtements avaient été carbonisés et désintégrés), il était parfaitement vivant et hurlait toujours. Il y avait du verre partout, les fenêtres du Poudlard Express et le plafond de verre de la plate-forme 9 ¾ avaient été brisés et rebrisés en tombant sous les coups de la magie de Harry. Cela avait créé une couche de poussière de verre recouvrant tout. Vingt minutes étaient passées depuis l'attaque, et il criait toujours. Le garçon (elle ne savait pas qui il était, et se blâmerait de ses blessures plus tard) ne devrait pas être en vie, mais il l'était. Vague après vague sa magie sortait de son corps. Personne ne pouvait user autant de magie tant de temps, le garçon allait brûler sa magie ainsi que son corps. Joy Fleet regardait les indications de sa baguette, observant que le noyau magique avait doublé de valeur, et, deux minutes après, qu'il avait encore doublé sans signe de ralentissement. Ce n'était pas possible, la magie d'un sorcier pouvait s'épuiser mais pas augmenter quand on l'utilisait comme cela.

Elle s'agenouilla aux côtés du garçons et releva ses yeux pour les planter dans le regard inquiet de l'Auror qui semblait être le responsable. « Je n'ai aucune idée de ce qu'il se passe avec lui. Il a une pierre maudite dans sa main droite, je ne sais pas ce que ça lui fait, si c'est la cause de cela, si c'est ce qui le maintient en vie. Il a aussi une cicatrice de malédiction sur le front, mais ça n'a pas l'air d'être... » Elle écarquilla les yeux après avoir fait la connexion. « Doux Merlin, c'est Harry Potter ! »

Joy paniqua une fraction de secondes avant que son professionnalisme ne refasse surface. « On doit l'emmener à Sainte Mangouste pour qu'un médicomage spécialiste puisse le voir. » Elle sortit une grande bouteille de plastique de son kit. Elle la posa sur la poitrine de l'enfant, où elle commença à fondre. Prévenant vite ses coéquipiers, Joy tapota rapidement le portoloin de sa baguette. Son patient continuant à crier et son équipe disparurent rapidement. Joy tourna alors son attention vers les autres blessés sur place.

Elle trouva une rousse avec des brûlures sur les mains et les bras, reçues en tentant d'aider son ami. Facilement guérie grâce à l'application d'un potion de Burn-healing (**Ndlt :** **elle n'a pas de nom en français, c'est une pâte contre les brûlures quoi...**), la mère de la jeune fille tournait autour d'elle, dans un état de panique concernant l'état de Harry Potter. Elle détermina que l'homme roux n'était pas blessé et se tourna alors vers l'autre jeune femme présente sur la plate-forme. Sa chevelure touffue auburn volait presque sous la force de sa magie contenue avec peine. Comme la plus part des gens, Joy dévorait toute information rendue publique sur l'Élu. Elle décida que les roux devaient être la célèbre famille Weasley. Cela signifiait que la jeune femme aux cheveux broussailleux interposée entre les Aurors et la famille évidemment moldue de la jeune fille pleurant accrochée aux jambes de sa mère, devait être Hermione Granger.

« Vous ne pouvez pas arrêter cet homme ! » criait-elle. « Regardez ses yeux ! Il est sous Impérium ! Utilisez votre cerveau, il est moldu, comment pourrait-il faire du mal à un sorcier aussi puissant que Harry Potter ? »

Un des Aurors posa sa main sur elle pour l'écarter et se jeta douloureusement en arrière quand sa magie répondit à ce contact indésiré. Ignorant sa baguette, il serra son poing.

« Je ne ferai pas ça, mon gars » dit dangereusement le grand roux adossé à un poteau « c'est Hermione Granger, vous savez, la meilleure amie de Harry Potter ? Savez-vous combien de Mangemorts elle a détruits ? Elle est mortellement effrayante, mon gars. Je la connais depuis des années et ne rêverai même pas de faire ce à quoi vous pensez. Parce que si elle ne vous tue pas, vous devrez alors faire face à Harry Potter, et je m'occuperai de ce qu'il reste. » Il sourit à l'allure mortelle d'Hermione placée en travers du chemin de l'Auror. « Je dois toujours m'occuper des corps et autres menus travaux. »

« Peut-être devrions-nous tout simplement nous calmer » intervint Tonks pour la première fois depuis son arrivée sur place.

L'Auror face à Hermione ne l'avait jamais quittée du regard, son défi tacite bien lisible « La ferme apprentie, tu es là pour apprendre, et non parler. Tu n'es pas responsable ici. » Hermione soutenait son regard, sa réponse tacite tenue. _Essaye donc, et meurs._

« Il a raison ici, Tonks » Shacklebolt s'approcha du groupe « Je suis responsable ici, tu es là pour apprendre. » Kingsley n'aimait pas les idiots quand il avait commencé, et ne les supportait toujours pas. « Vous autres, allez contrôlez la foule.. Maintenant. »

Kingsley tourna son attention vers Ron et Hermione « Qu'est-il arrivé ? »

La Salle du Trône à l'intérieur du somptueux Manoir Malfoy n'était éclairée que par quelques torches et la cheminée. Assis sur son trône, sur l'estrade, Voldemort avait presque des vertiges de joie en sentant la douleur de l'enfant par l'intermédiaire du lien qu'ils partageaient. Ses serviteurs en qui il avait le plus confiance (c'est à dire, absolument aucune) étaient agenouillés sur le sol en ardoise, les genoux et le front contre la pierre, leurs bras tendus vers lui. Ils avaient attendu là pendant plus d'une heure.

Sur la petite table à se droite, un petit joyaux brillait d'une lumière intérieure d'un rouge intense. Il clignota trois fois pour annoncer que le lien avait été établi.

« Il est temps, Bella, assiste moi. »

La sorcière aux cheveux noirs se leva de sa place avant lui. Elle s'approcha de lui, du respect dans ses yeux aux paupières lourdes (**Ndlt :... Gné?**). Tout ce que vous voulez mon Seigneur, est-ce que le garçon souffre ? »

« Délicieusement, ma chère Bella. Il est temps pour la deuxième partie du rite. »

Bellatrix enfila le gant en peau de dragon qui se trouvait à côté de la pierre rougeoyante , et prit le joyau avec. « Cela peut être douloureux, mon Seigneur. »

« La douleur et moi ne sommes pas étrangers, fais le. »

La pierre rougeoyante fut placée contre son sternum, et, comme sa jumelle, elle s'enfouit sous la peau de Voldemort, mais ce fut la seule similitude. Plutôt que de crier, le Seigneur des Ténèbres se mit à rire, et sa température chuta. Les conséquences sur la Salle de Trône, ressemblaient aux conditions à proximité d'un Détraqueur, la température de la salle entière plongea en dessous de zéro, malgré le feu de cheminée.

Il fallu près de 7 minutes pour que les deux pierres finissent de se synchroniser, et le rire du Seigneur des Ténèbres s'arrêta aussi soudainement qu'il avait commencé.

« C'est fait. Cela a fonctionné. Harry Potter n'est plus. »

* * *

Bon... Je vous ai vraiment dit que j'aimais ?

…  
O:)

Jay


	3. Chapitre 2: Prognostics

Bon bah rien de plus que dans les deux premiers n'est à moi.

PS : Un jour, aurais-je des lecteurs ?

Harry Potter et le Pouvoir qu'il n'avais Pas

Diagnostics

Le Guérisseur Michael Slocomb avait eu une très mauvaise journée. Certes, ses propres choix et comportements étaient à la base de tout cela, mais cela ne rendait pas le tout plus facile à accepter.

Premièrement, sa femme avait découvert qu'il avait fait une 'visite à domicile' à une jeune sorcière exceptionnellement douée qu'il avait rencontrée lors d'un examen pendant les heures de bureau. Il faut dire que les pénalités payées par la partie en cause dans les divorces étaient conséquemment plus punitives dans le monde sorcier que dans le monde moldu. Sarah avait pris quelques affaires et était partie chez sa mère.

Puis en arrivant à Sainte Mangouste ce matin, il avait été informé de la Commission d'Examen devant laquelle il devait passer le soir même. Quelque chose à propos d'une erreur de diagnostic conduisant à la mort d'un patient.

Puis il entendit parlé d'un rassemblement d'étudiants en médicomagie dans leur salle de repos.

« Qu'est-ce que vous appelez l'homme qui est venu en dernier à bout de sa formation de médicomagie ? »

« Guérisseur Slocomb ! »

Il était bien sûr entré dans la salle de repos et avait confronté ces étudiants. Ils étaient gênés qu'il les ait entendus, mais ne semblaient pas préoccupés par le fait qu'il le sache. Les potins du services disaient qu'il était sur son départ et que son prochain poste serait piqueur dans une petite clinique au fin fond du pays.

Maintenant, une équipe d'intervention d'urgence revenait sans leur chef d'équipe mais avec un malade qui semblait ne pas pouvoir arrêter de crier. Il effectua un rapide diagnostic standard avec sa baguette. Avant de le lire, il savait que l'homme était chaud. Puis il lut le diagnostic. Cela ne pouvait être vrai. Il recommença l'analyse. Exactement la même température corporelle apparut : 158°C. Comment cet homme pouvait seulement être encore vivant ?

« Pourquoi me faites-vous perdre mon temps ? Il n'existe aucun moyen pour cet homme de survivre ! Il est mort même s'il ne le sait pas encore. Emmenez le à la morgue. »

« GUERISSEUR SLOCOMB ! »

Michael se tourna vers la personne hurlant, reconnaissant la voix avant même de voir le visage. « Conseiller-maître guérisseur Pomfresh » Son esprit fuit, il n'y avait aucun doute que sa mauvaise journée venait juste de devenir ô combien pire. « Avez vous un intérêt pour ce cas ? »

La femme plus âgée semblait le regarder comme s'il était quelque chose qui était accroché à la semelle de sa chaussure. « Sortez de mon chemin ! C'est mon patient. » Elle se tourna vers les médicomages aidant encore Harry. « Je veux que sa température baisse. Mouillez-le. Utilisez le charme Aguamenti jusqu'à ce que je vous dise d'arrêter. » Elle se tourna vers Michael « Sortez de ce bureau. Maintenant. N'attendez pas pour votre audience. Pas alors que vous abandonnez un patient qui respire encore, où que ce soit sous ma responsabilité. »

Poppy Pomfresh retourna son attention vers le garçon que beaucoup appelaient son patient préféré. Elle jeta un sort pour rendre ses lunettes étanches pour les préserver de la vapeur sortant du corps, elle avait besoin de bien plus que les simples lectures de baguettes qu'elle obtenait des nombreux charmes de diagnostics qu'elle avait tenté et décida de risquer une brûlure par contact. Étonnamment à son contact (qui ne l'avait pas brûlée), il cessa de crier, et sa température redevint normale en trois minutes. Après avoir traité le plus pressant des symptômes, (bien qu'étant consciente que rien de ce qu'elle avait fait, n'avait fait une différence jusque là et que le calme qu'avait causé son contact n'était qu'une simple coïncidence), elle interrogea les médicomages de l'équipe d'intervention d'urgence sur ce qu'il s'était passé et ce qu'ils avaient observé, tout en ôtant ce qu'il restait de ses vêtements sur le corps de Harry.

Dès qu'ils ont mentionné la pierre maudite dans sa main droite, elle saisit le membre (encore très chaud, mais pas suffisamment pour la brûler) et en conclut que la pierre s'était dissoute dans son corps. Après un autre charme de diagnostic concentré sur la plaie d'entrée, elle trouva des traces de la malédiction dans tout son corps. Elle fit ensuite un scan de sa magie, lisant que celle-ci avait été comme dopée pendant les quelques minutes avant son transport. Son noyau de magie était intact, mais le niveau de sa magie était au moins dix fois plus élevé que ce qu'elle ne lui avait jamais vu auparavant. Sa baguette indiqua que sa magie s'épuisait lentement, avec un peu de chance, elle reviendrait bientôt à la normale (qui était déjà bien élevée). Elle reproduit les notes du cas et les transmit au ministère de la recherche en espérant qu'il pourrait isoler et identifier ce qu'il s'était passé avec l'enfant.

Après une autre heure, Poppy décida qu'il était suffisamment stable pour le déplacer de la salle de traumatologie en chambre privée. Après qu'elle l'eut installé dan la chambre, elle se rendit à la salle d'attente.

Elle y trouva Minerva MacGonagall, les Weasley (Arthur, Molly, les jumeaux, Ron et Ginny), Hermione Granger et une paire de moldus qu'elle supposait être les parents d'Hermione. Ils lui accordèrent tous leur attention.

« Poppy ? » demanda Minerva.

« Harry a été maudit, nous ne savons pas ce qu'était la malédiction, mais sa température est de retour à un niveau normal. Il est dans le coma. Je ne sais pas dans combien de temps, il va en sortir. Sa magie est à un niveau extrêmement élevé. »

« Comment cela pourrait-il seulement être possible, Madame Pomfresh ? » demanda Hermione. « Sa magie sortait juste de lui. Il a brisé toutes les fenêtres du train et l'ensemble de la toiture de la plate-forme 9¾. Ne devrait-il pas être en plein épuisement magique ? »

« J'ai appris il y a plusieurs années qu'il ne fallait pas s'attendre à des explications logiques avec Harry Potter, Miss Granger. » Elle fit une pause en voyant Hermione « Je suis désolée, je ne devrais pas dire cela. Il y a beaucoup de choses que nous ne savons pas en ce moment. Mais je vous promets que dès que nous apprenons quelque chose, je vous en ferais part. » Elle réfléchit un instant. « Si vous souhaitez le voir, je peux vous le permettre mais pas plus de 3 à la fois, pendant 15 minutes. Ensuite, rentrez chez vous. Rester ici ne lui fera ou ne vous fera rien de bien. »

Molly, Arthur et Ginny passèrent en premier ; Ginny se précipita à ses côtés, passant ses doigts dans ses cheveux curieusement et inexplicablement épargnés par la chaleur qui sortait de son corps quelques heures plus tôt sanglotant et parlant à son corps qui ne répondait pas. Arthur et Molly se tenaient aux pieds de son lit, se sentant comme si c'était l'un des leurs allongé dans ce lit. Ils lui parlaient tout trois comme s'il était réveillé, lui assurant que tout irait bien. Quand il fut temps de rentrer, ses parents tentèrent de ne pas regarder pendant que Ginny embrassait le garçon de manière peu chaste.

Hermione et ses parents étaient à côté. Elle vint aussi à ses côtés pour lui passer les doigts dans les cheveux, lui murmurant tranquillement. Ses parents les regardaient calmement. Alors qu'Emma, sa mère, était fière de son soutien envers son ami, Daniel son père, était un peu perplexe. Hermione semblait avoir beaucoup de contacts physiques avec ce garçon qui était seulement un ami. Aucune de ses amies à cet âge n'avait été aussi proche physiquement de lui. Bien sûr, il n'avait jamais été au bord de la mort, cela avait peut-être un rapport. Il avait été présenté en dehors de la chambre, à Ron, son prétendu « petit-ami ». Hermione ne l'avait pas touché une seule fois. Très étrange.

« Ton oncle et ta tante n'étaient pas à la gare. Et ton oncle a raccroché quand j'ai appelé pour dire où tu étais. Je vais ramener Hedwidge et ta malle chez moi pour en prendre soin jusqu'à ce que tu ailles mieux. » elle serra son corps inconscient contre le sien. « Remets toi bien Harry. N'essaye même pas de me laisser face à ta mort. »

Daniel lança un autre regard confus à la forme inconsciente sur le lit, et il fut temps pour les Granger de le quitter.

Ron et les jumeaux étaient les derniers visiteurs de la soirée. Les jumeaux se tenaient au pied du lit, tandis que Ron était affalé sur la chaise à ses côtés.

« Ne pense même pas que ce « coma » va te laisser échapper à la réunion prévue avec les comptables Harry. » commença Fred.

« Nous ne voulions certainement pas non plus leur parler, mais tu ne nous vois pas les esquiver » continua George.

« Attend de voir notre nouvelle gamme de produits, nous avons travaillé sur- »

« -des vaches à lait, je te dis, on va se faire un joli paquet d'argent, partenaire ! »

« Plus que suffisamment pour impressionner les mignonnes petites stagiaires à la sortie de cette chambre. » les jumeaux surenchérissaient avec leur technique brevetée de conversation. Jusqu'à ce qu'ils remarquent le silence de Ron.

« Quoi ? » demanda-t-til en voyant leur regard.

« Rien à dire à Harry ? »

« C'est Harry. Il fait ce genre de choses. Il se maudit, il va à l'hôpital, il va mieux, nous suivons de près celui qui a fait ça, et nous continuons. C'est toujours comme ça. » Ron se leva, s'approcha du lit, et prit la main de Harry. « Dépêche toi d'aller mieux, mon vieux. Nous avons des choses à faire. »


	4. Chapitre 3: Autres indications

Toujours rien à moi...  
Comme d'hab...  
Ah, et toujours pas de lecteurs non plus...  
/3

Harry Potter et le Pouvoir qu'il n'a Pas

Chapitre 3 : Autres indications

_Le Survivant frappé par les moldus_

_aux portes de la mort_

_Gare de Kings Cross – Londres_

_Une attaque non provoquée sur Harry Potter, aussi connu sous le nom de l'Élu, par le père d'une première année née de moldus, a déclanché une énomrme polémique sur les relations avec les moldus et l'idée que les moldus aient droit de connaître la Grande Bretagne sorcière._

_L'attaque, impliquant un joyau de malédiction, a causé une affreuse douleur à Mr. Potter qui s'est effondré, émettant ce qui a été décrit comme un « cri de banshee ». Sa magie se serait échappée en légitime défense réduisant tout le verre dans et autour de la plate-forme 9¾ en poussière. Sa magie tenta aussi de le défendre de la malédiction en élevant son corps à des températures jusqu'ici jamais vue chez un Sorcier. La température exacte de la chaleur qu'il a produite est encore inconnue, mais votre journaliste a pu observer les traces de brûlures sur les pavés sur lesquels il gisait avant d'être transporté à Sainte Mangouste par une équipe de médicomages d'intervention d'urgence, habilement dirigée par le Médicomage de Niveau 1, Joy Fleet._

_« Nous avons fait tout notre possible pour Mr. Potter » a déclaré le médicomage Fleet après avoir envoyé le Survivant à Sainte Mangouste par portoloin d'urgence « ce qui n'était malheureusement pas beaucoup. Il était tellement mal, qu'il ne savait pas que nous étions là, sa magie, de loin la plus puissante que j'ai jamais rencontrée, interférait avec nos sorts de diagnostic et la chaleur de son corps était plus haute que ce que j'ai jamais vu ou dont j'ai jamais entendu parler. » Elle a également traité les témoins blessés par l'attaque. « Le pire cas était une jeune fille avec des brûlures sur les mains et les bras, je crois qu'elle essayait de l'aider en ignorant les dommages qu'elle se créait. Il y a eu aussi plusieurs cas d'irritation des yeux et des sinus causés par la poussière de verre, mais tous ont été facilement traités sur place. »_

_Interrogé sur David Booth, le moldu accusé de l'attaque non provoquée et l'affirmation selon laquelle il aurait été sous Impérium, le Médicomage Flett répondit « J'ai examiné l'homme, il n'a pas été blessé, mais était un peu insensible. Mon examination ne regarde que sa condition générale, notre trousse médicale ne contient rien permettant de détecter un impardonnable. »_

_C'est la réaction des compagnons de l'Élu qui soulèvent le plus de questions. La jeune Hermione Granger, socière née de moldus de 17 ans, liée amoureusement avec le Garçon-Qui-Avait-Survécu, ainsi que Viktor Krum, Ronald Weasley, George Weasley, Fred Weasley, et Cormac McLaggen. Une jeune femme d'une grand intelligeance et aux appétits remarquables qui a passé les minutes suivant l'attaque, non pas à aider son ami blessé mais à défendre son agresseur. La politique officielle du Département de la Loi Magique affirme que les affaires en cours ne seront pas commentées, mais un Auror sur place a accepté de parler avec votre journaliste sous les conditions d'anonymat. « Quelqu'un doit faire quelque chose à propos de cette arrogante petite... Sorcière. » Il nous montra sa main endommagée. « Elle m'a menacé, m'empêchant de faire mon devoir, affirmant que le moldu était sous Impérium. Comment pourrait-elle le savoir sans l'avoir jeté ? » L'Auror n'a pas voulu émettre d'hypothèse sur qui aurait pu lancer l'Impardonnable présumé. Les plus inquiétants étaient peut-être les commentaires de Ronald Weasley, 17 ans, le plus jeune fils du clan de Sang Pur. « L'enfant Weasley m'a avertit de ne pas répondre à son attaque, affirmant que ses pouvoirs étaient 'effrayants' et marmonnant sur la façon dont il était fatigué de se débarrasser des corps. »_

_**De plus...**_

_Les coûts de réparation du Quai 9¾ valant plus de 50.000 Gallions._

_Sorciers Nés de Moldus et Forces du Mal, liens et conséquences ?_

Le Chicaneur : Étrange Météo, la Nation non Surprise par les Prévisions des Tempêtes de Sang

Londres, Royaume-Unis _

Une note de service prévoyant qu'une tempête de sang touchera le sol du Sud de l'Écosse mercredi a atteint la lassante météo des Britanniques.

« Je suppose que je devrai aller conjurer quelques bâches en plastique et couvrir la maison, ou du moins ce qu'il en reste » a déclaré Scott Huster de Poudlard, faisant écho aux sentiments d'une nation abattue ces derniers par une succession de violents ouragans, de tempêtes tropicales et de tornades.

Selon le Conseil, les nuages de sang pur ont été figés dans le ciel au dessus de Little Hangleton, puis ont filé en direction du Nord à une vitesse allant jusqu'à 80miles à l'heure. Les météorologues de MWS prédisent qu'une tempête sans précédent aura arrosé la majorité de la Côte Ouest d'ici vendredi.

« Je suppose que je vais devoir annuler le barbecue », a déclaré Larry Milhouse de Dunoon.

Les météorologues prédisent une tempête épique de dimensions bibliques, caractérisée par des vents aux vitesses de canons et des éclairs flashant dans les zones basses. Le sang peut coaguler et même geler en un caillot de grêle de la taille d'un Cognard, brisant des fenêtres, endommageant les toits et déclenchant des blocages massifs des routes et autoroutes.

« La grêle de sang ne peut être pire que le dégel au début du printemps. » dit Kilmaonarch, la mère de la petite Stacey Boswell de quatre ans. « Pourtant je ferai mieux d'ôter les vêtements de l'étendage. »

Durant la conférence de presse de lundi soir, le Directeur par intérim de MWS, R. David Paulison a recommandé aux citoyens d'évacuer immédiatement la zone, afin d'éviter les blizzard et les meutes de loup-garous en maraude.

« Nous recommandons que les gens restent à l'intérieur pendant les tempêtes » a déclaré Paulison, « en plus des vents violents, les tempêtes de sang, apportent de multiples bactéries et maladies comme l'Hépatite B. »

James Treadwell, résident de Glasgow nous donna une réponse caractéristique face aux avertissements.

« Je vais mettre des bottes très épaisses. », a déclaré Treadwell « Je vais prendre un parapluie et couvrir mes plaies ouvertes. »

Une voisine Kathy English dit qu'elle est déterminée à na pas laisser ce mauvais temps perturber sa routine quotidienne.

« Je ne suis pas si inquiète que ça -au moins, le sang est censé être chaud, contrairement à la neige fondue que nous avons eu l'automne dernier » dit English, une dog-sitter qui ne s'attend pas à une baisse de son activité malgré la tempête. « De plus, c'est censé n'être qu'une tempête de sang de catégorie 3. »

Selon le porte-parole de MWS, Joe Colby, la pire tempête de sang possible serait une tempête de catégorie 5 sur l'échelle Météosanguine Saffir-Savini. Dans ce type de tempêtes, le sang bouillant aurait la consistance d'un sirop, mais brûlerait chaque chose vivante exposée et créerait des incendies.

Bien que les fonctionnaires de MWS ont conseillé aux citoyens de s'exiler au Canada, les citoyens ont préféré l'attendre dehors de pied ferme.

« J'ai volé dans les tempêtes de neiges des trois semaines de début de saison, comment un peu de sang pourrait être pire ? » dit Clark Merrit, résident d'Indiana « J'ai aussi travaillé dans un abattoir pendant 20 ans, croyez-moi, on s'habitue à l'odeur. »

La tempête devrait juste épargner le Nord-Ouest, ce qui rassure grandement les habitants de cette zone qui doivent déjà s'attendre à une possible tempête fécale ce week-end. »

* * *

Eh beh... L'auteur a une imagination débordante... à se demander s'il n'existerait pas réellement une Loufoca chez les moldus

Bye bye

Jay


	5. Chapitre 4: Réaction

**Harry Potter et la puissance qu'il n'a pas**

De: Clell65619

Toujours rien à moi, l'histoire et les personnages respectivement à Clell et à JKR.

Harry Potter et le Pouvoir qu'il n'a Pas.

Chapitre 4 - Réactions

****Ministère de la Magie****

****Département de la justice magique****

Kingsley Shacklebolt passa la tête dans les bureaux des Aurors. "Drader! Mon bureau. Maintenant"

L'Auror Christopher Drader entra dans le bureau de son chef de quart et s'assit. «Oui Chef?"

Kingsley le fixa, mortellement sérieux. "Qui a dit que tu pouvais t'asseoir?"

Drader se jeta sur ses pieds. _**_**Merde, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait?**_**_

Lentement Kingsley tourna la première page de la Gazette du Sorcier vers Drader. "Depuis quand nous parlons au Prophète?"

«Je n'ai pas ..."

"Drader, arrête de me mentir, cela risque d'être bien pire pour toi."

"Ok Boss, ok. Après la relève d'hier soir je suis allé à 'Bull et Bush'. J'ai bu une ou deux pintes et cette poule a commencé à me parler, me demandant si j'avais entendu parler de Potter. Elle m'a fait parler toute la nuit, et puis elle m'a laissé payer mes pintes, et m'a juste donné cette carte ". Il remit la carte de visite à Shacklebolt.

Angela Deeds - La Gazette du Sorcier.

_**_**Magnifique.**_**_ Kingsley reporta son attention sur Drader. «Tu retournes travailler. Tu la fermes. Si je lis un seul autre mot que je pense seulement pouvoir provenir de toi... Tu trouveras ton ordre de transfert à Azkaban dans ta main avant même que vous puissiez cligner des yeux. Maintenant, au travail et.. la prochaine fois qu'une femme heurte ton égo, comporte toi comme un homme et ne pleurniche pas sur l'épaule de la première personne à écouter. Va chercher Tonks, je veux lui parler. "

****Ottery St Catchpole****

****Le Terrier:****

"Précisément quand me suis-je romantique lié avec Hermione?" Demanda Fred Weasley à la pièce. "Non pas que ça m'aurait dérangé, vous le savez, mais j'aurai bien aimé le savoir, histoire de pouvoir en récolter les fruits."

"Désolé mon frère, c'était moi. Les jours impairs je lui ai dit j'étais toi, et les autre jours j'étais moi. De cette façon, elle pourrait obtenir de l'expérience de sa vie, l'accomplissement qu'est de fréquenter les jumeaux Weasley, ça a été des échanges tellement intenses. " George soupira avec nostalgie. "Oh quel été ça a donné..."

"TU QUOI" leur plus jeune frère arrêta de manger, remarquable quand on le connaît. Quand as-tu vu Hermione? "

"Jamais, pour autant que ça te concerne." dit George d'une voix traînante. «Ce serait loin d'être gentleman si je l'embrassai et le criai sur les toits." Il sourit. "Mais je vend les photos à prix raisonnable..."

Ron se jeta sur son frère aîné, la rata et s'étala sur le sol en tombant. Ayant accidentellement accroché la nappe à un bouton de sa chemise, il tira toute la table après et sur lui.

Les jumeaux riaient hystériquement. Molly claqua le dessus de la tête de George avec une cuillère en bois. "Arrête de te moquer de ton frère". Elle agita sa baguette, et tout revint sur la table. "Personne ayant un cerveau ne pourrait ni ne voudrait jamais croire un seul mot paru dans la Gazette"

Les jumeaux omirent judicieusement de noter que Molly croyait presque la même calomnie parue quelques années avant. Au lieu de cela, ils commencèrent à harceler Ron pour connaître l'emplacement qu'il utilisait pour l'élimination des corps ».

****Maison des Granger :****

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Emma Granger avait peur pour sa fille. Et un peu peur d'elle. Elle venait de recevoir ce journal des sorciers grâce à un beau petit hibou gris, et de regarder la première page lorsque l'air autour de sa tête commença à crépiter d'électricité regarda le visage de sa fille et y vit un masque de rage glaciale. Le quotidien prit feu dans ses mains. Peut-être un retour à l'hôpital des sorciers pourrait fournir une distraction suffisante pour empêcher Hermione de tuer quelqu'un.

****Hôpital Sainte Mangouste****

****Chambre Privée de Harry Potter :****

Le conseiller-maître guérisseur Poppy Pomfresh n'avait lu ni le Prophète ni le Chicaneur. Elle ressentait pourtant chaque minute passée de ses 73 années. Ce cas n'avait pas le moindre sens. Elle était de loin le guérisseur le plus expérimenté de Sainte Mangouste, peut-être même de Grande-Bretagne magique, mais elle n'avait jamais rien vu de tel. Le coma continuait. Sa température était de retour à la normale, de même que tous ses symptômes physiques. En dehors du coma il n'y avait pas une seule chose qui allait mal chez l'enfant. Comme par magie il y avait quelque chose de grave qui était arrivé, et alors que la malédiction attaquait son corps, le potentiel magique de son noyau grimpa à des niveaux qui n'avaient jamais été enregistrés. Au cours des 15 dernières heures, sa magie était retombée à un niveau 10 fois plus élevé que son (très haut) niveau normal à la lecture actuelle de sa baguette. Il était maintenant un peu moins puissant qu'un première année moyen en capacité magique pure. Il y avait un fort risque que le noyau de plume de phénix de sa baguette ne fonctionnerait plus avec lui, car il avait été conçu pour des sorciers puissants.

De plus, la fuite de sa magie ne s'arrêtait pas, ni ne décroissait. Poppy estima que dans 3 heures Harry Potter aurait le potentiel magique d'un cracmol. Si elle n'arrêtait toujours pas 12 heures après, il aurait le potentiel magique d'un moldu.

****Hôpital Sainte Mangouste****

****Salle d'attente:****

Défiant leur père, les jumelles Patil étaient venues directement à l'hôpital dès qu'elles avaient lu l'attaque dans le Prophète. Elles étaient les premières. Lavande Brown, Neville Londubat, et Dean Thomas étaient arrivés apparemment ensemble, mais c'était juste une coïncidence. Lorsque les Weasley arrivèrent à 11 heures toute l'AD était dans la salle d'attente. Puis Hermione arriva. Padma et Parvati la prirent dans leurs bras et apaisèrent sa colère. Bien que Madame Pomfresh sortit et expliqua qu'il était peu probable que Harry se réveille aujourd'hui ils restèrent jusqu'à la fin des heures de visite. Malgré plusieurs appels téléphoniques et de nombreux hiboux, personne de chez les Dursley ne passa jamais par là.

****Manoir Malfoy****

****Salle du Trône:****

Tom Jedusor jeta un reducto à l'un des deux blocs de tonnes de granit qui avaient été amenées pour qu'il expérimente ses pouvoirs renforcés. Hier, il avait réussi après 6 essais à casser l'un de ces blocs. Aujourd'hui, d'un seul sort, il avait créé un trou de la taille d'un Cognard à travers le bloc entier. Son rire retentit dans la salle. À peine 20 minutes plus tôt, il avait senti la nécessité de punir un Mangemort mineur qui avait commis une erreur. De la puissance du Crucio qu'il jeta, il avait tué l'homme en 3 secondes. Oui, c'était une bonne journée.

Muahahahahahahahahah !

That's all,

Jay


	6. Chapitre 5: Vide

Chapitre 5 - Void

Il flottait, seul dans l'univers. Il n'y avait ni haut ni bas, ni blanc ni noir, juste un gris sans odeur, sans goût ni contact.

C'était également indolore. Ce fut une bonne amélioration, une majeure sur l'univers de douleur précédent dans lequel il avait été comme le seul habitant depuis environ toujours.

Malheureusement, c'était aussi ennuyeux. Ce qui était mauvais. L'ennui emmène souvent un désir de ne pas être ennuyé, amenant aussi des souvenirs heureux de l'époque douloureuse qui au moins n'était pas ennuyeuse.

**_**D'Accord. Concentre-toi. Concentre-toi sur ce que tu sais. C'est le moment d'une vérification.**_**

Il chercha son corps. Pieds? Nope, pas de douleur, pas même une démangeaison, la même chose pour ses jambes, les bras, les mains, le torse, la tête, les oreilles, etc... Ok, l'extérieur ne fonctionne pas. Essaye l'intérieur.

_**Un battement de coeur**_. _**_**Puis-je trouver un battement de coeur?**_**_

**_**Nan. Non là je crois que je suis mort. Décédé. Débarrassés de mon enveloppe mortelle. **_**

**_**Je me demande si j'ai des jolies ailes.**_**

**_**D'où diable cette idée est venue? Ah oui, une émission de télévision.**_**

**_**Ok, je suis mort ... C'était une belle journée pour mourir. Boum, Boum, Boum-Boum...**_**

bip-bip.

**_**Oh Dieu merci. Mon cœur bat. Plus d'idées venant d'émissions de télévision. J'ai eu une méchante peur que The Good Life soit la prochaine. Bien sûr, Felicity Kendal est un bébé, mais ...**_**

**_**CONCENTRE-TOI POTTER!**_**

**_**OK OK. Le battement de coeur. C'est toujours bon. Quoi d'autre ... Hé, je dois faire pipi. Fantastique.**_**

**_**Attend. Je dois faire pipi. Je ne peux pas bouger. Je vais me faire dessus. Fantastique.**_**

\- - Ooo000ooo

Poppy agita frénétiquement sa baguette au dessus du corps de Harry absolument rien. Elle fit de même sur le corps de l'un de ses assistants médicomages. Un résultat. Sa baguette et la magie fonctionnaient parfaitement (elle se fit une note mentale de dire à Phyllis qu'elle était enceinte plus tard)

Le potentiel magique de Harry était tombé en dessous de celle d'un cracmol la nuit dernière, et elle avait passé les 20 dernières minutes à confirmer que son potentiel magique était passé à 0. Chaque instrument à la disposition de l'hôpital montrait qu'il n'avait plus aucune magie dans son corps.

Cela n'était pas possible. Tout être vivant a un potentiel magique détectable. Plantes, animaux, tout. Le département de recherche avait des instruments capables de mesurer le potentiel magique des bactéries. Ces mêmes instruments enregistraient un zéro absolu lorsque dirigés sur Harry Potter. Avant que ses outils de diagnostic aient cessé de travailler, elle avait confirmé que son noyau magique était intact, mais le drain de sa magie avait continué jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse complètement. Il n'y avait absolument aucun moyen pour lui d'être en vie. Pourtant, le cœur de Potter battait encore. Sans magie, aucun outil de médicomagie ne pouvait être utilisé sur lui, aucun instrument n'agirait. De son sac, Poppy tira un stéthoscope moldu. Il était temps de montrer aux enfants comment les choses se passaient de son temps.

\- - Ooo000ooo

**_**Hey, le gris est plus léger par là. Est-ce bon? Puis-je passer? Allez Potter pousse. Pousse ton cul paresseux vers cet endroit lumineux!**_**

\- - Ooo000ooo

Poppy pressa le stéthoscope sur la poitrine de Harry, et fut surprise par le souffle qui réapparut soudainement. À sa grande surprise Harry ouvrit un œil et murmura « Saloperie de truc froid. Vous l'avez sorti du congélateur ou quoi ? »


	7. Chapitre 6: Séquelle

Chapitre 6 - Séquelles

****Sainte Mangouste****

****salle d'attente:****

«Moins de magie qu'un moldu? Qu'est-ce que cela veut dire?"

Poppy Pomfresh n'essaya même pas de croiser le regard de son interlocuteur. Cela avait duré trois jour. Elle avait veillé durant toute cette période avec ses apprentis. Harry lui avait demandé d'expliquer à ses amis en même temps parce qu'ils poseraient des questions dont il ne connaissait pas non plus la réponse. Les questions avaient duré plus d'une heure.

"Autrement dit, tout ce qui vit sur la planète a ce que nous appelons« potentiel magique ». Il a longtemps été théorisé que ce« potentiel »est ce que la vie est réellement. Puis vint Harry Potter. Laissez à Harry Potter la possibilité de changer complètement ce que tout le monde croit. Son corps n'a maintenant absolument plus aucun potentiel magique. La flore et la faune dans son intestin n'en ont pas plus, c'est comme si tout son corps était devenu une zone de magie nulle. Il est vivant, même en bonne santé, et devient plus fort physiquement à chaque instant de sa récupération. Mais il n'a pas de magie.

Neville Londubat hésitant leva la main. "Serait-il possible de donner ma magie à Harry? Nous avons besoin de Harry." _**_**Pas besoin de moi.**_**_

Poppy lui sourit. « Non. Neville, une des apprentis essayé la nuit dernière quand j'ai essayé de faire une sieste, je l'ai trouvée environ 20 minutes après qu'elle ait essayé et elle était en état d'épuisement magique. Elle croit fermement dans l'Elu et était disposée à tout faire pour l'aider, même à suggérer quelques ristuels ésotériques dont les gens de votre âge ne devraient même pas entendre parler. Je l'ai réprimandée pour sa tentative. Il y aura une note dans son dossier personnel. »

Elle but une gorgée de thé. "Si elle avait fait l'offre que vous avez fait, je l'aurais embrassée. Elle voulait guérir l'Elu, vous voulez guérir Harry."

"Harry n'a pas besoin de guérison" Luna Lovegood parla. "Il est l'Elu. Il a le pouvoir du Seigneur des Ténèbres ignore. Personne n'a dit que c'était son potentiel magique qui lui permettrait de gagner."

La Serdaigle blonde obtenu regards horrifiés de tout le monde dans la salle. Elle ne s'en souciait absolument pas.

"Madame Pomfresh, s'il vous plaît ne le prenez pas mal, mais il y a quelqu'un d'autre qui pourrait voir Harry? Je veux dire, vous êtes très respectée à l'école, mais cela est si loin en dehors des blessures que vous voyez habituellement..." Lavande Brown rougit.

Poppy commença à répondre, mais à l'arrière du groupe Hermione dit "Le titre complet de Madame Pomfresh est Conseiller-Maître Guérisseur. Elle n'est pas une infirmière de l'école. La Société Européenne de Médecine Magicque la répertorie comme le leader des Diagnosticiens de Malédiction du monde. Elle est également un Docteur Moldu pleinement qualifié, à la fois diagnosticien et chirurgien. Elle est à Poudlard afin que nous ayons le meilleur du meilleur en matière de soins médicaux. Si Poppy Pomfresh ne peut pas trouver ce qui ne va pas avec Harry, personne ne le peut, jusqu'à ce que nous ayons réunis les informations sur Tom Jedusor. " Sa voix était déterminée. Il n'y avait aucun doute dans l'esprit des auditeurs que Jedusor serait en difficulté si elle pouvait mettre une main sur lui. "Ce qui est important est qu'il est vivant. Cela ne pourrait pas être plus miraculeux. Si vous l'aviez vu quand la malédiction a attaqué son corps, vous comprendriez ce que je veux dire."

"Eh bien, je vous remercie pour cela."

La femme aux cheveux touffus haussa juste les épaules: «J'ai regardé vos qualifications dès la première année, la première fois que vous avez soigné Harry." Elle eut l'air un peu gêné. «Je me posais la même question que Lavande."

Poppy rit, tout comme la petite foule. "Eh bien, si il n'y a pas d'autres questions, Harry aimerait probablement certains visiteurs. Mêmes règles que 'habitude, 3 d'entre vous à la fois, pas plus de 15 minutes par groupe.

****Sainte Mangouste****

****Le Couloir menant loin de Salle privée de Harry Potter:****

George suivit son frère jumeau et sa soeur alors qu'ils quittaient la chambre de Harry. Il était inquiet pour son « partenaire silencieux » et s'était résolu à faire tout ce ce qui serait en son pouvoir pour l'aider. Mais actuellement, il était plus préoccupé par la réaction de Ginny face à la nouvelle que son petit ami n'était plus un sorcier.

Comme il passait devant un placard de stockage, dont la porte était ouverte il fut traîné à l'intérieur, où il vit une silhouette féminine visiblement plutôt agréable, qui avait ses bras autour de son cou et sa bouche scellée à la sienne, avec sa langue tentant de lécher ses amygdales et ses mains de broyer son bassin contre elle avec passion... Cet brin de femme avait les cheveux bruns broussailleux. _**_**Hermione?**_**_

Elle rompit le baiser "Oh Freddy, ça fait si longtemps. Je t'aime tellement"

_**_**Freddy? Elle pense que je suis Fred?**_**_ "Je suis G ..." elle couvrit sa bouche avec ses lèvres.

"Freddy, j'ai été si stupide. Je sais que nous avions décidé d'attendre jusqu'à ce que je reçoive mes ASPIC mais ..." elle a commença à pleurer contre sa poitrine, puis l'embrassa à nouveau.

Il commença à parler quand elle recommença à l'embrasser. «Freddy, je dois avoir foiré le charme de contraception, je suis enceinte. Poppy dit que je suis à 21 semaines. Cela se verra bientôt. Nous devrions préparer le mariage."

_**_**Enceinte? Mariage? Elle pense que je suis Fred?**_**_ "Hermione, je .." elle l'embrassa à nouveau.

"Oh Freddy, tu es tellement bon avec moi, j'ai été tellement inquiète lorsque que l'article de Prophète t'a mentionné. J'ai pensé que tu en deviendrais fou. Bien qu'il était assez drôle de savoir que quelqu'un m'a vu avec toi et a pensé que tu étais George... Mon père est tellement en colère contre toi pour m'avoir donné du Firewiskey, la première fois.». Un autre baiser. "Il pense que vous avez profité de moi, je lui ai dit qu'il ne comprend pas l'amour, mais il veut encore vous parler« seul ». Je sais qu'il ne réussira à t'intimider." Un autre baiser qui le fit frissonner. _**_**Je pourrais être Fred. Je pourrais être un meilleur Fred que Fred.**_**_ Elle rommpit le dernier baiser et poussa un cri « Oh, nous pourrions avoir une double cérémonie avec Bill et Fleur. Ce serait tellement romantique. Je dois le dire à maman et papa ! » Et elle transplana.

George continua à se tenir dans la salle de stockage, faisant bouger sa mâchoire, essayant de dire quelque chose, quoi que ce soit, bien qu'il soit complètement seul.

**_**Par le string en dentelle de Merlin ! Qu'est-ce que je vais faire maintenant?**_**


	8. Chapitre 7: Décisions

****Le Terrier****

****Cuisine de Molly:****

«Maman» dit Ginny d'un air misérable. "Je ne sais pas quoi faire"

Molly se détourna de son fourneau, et s'assit à la table avec sa fille unique, lançant un sort avec sa baguette afin d'apporter la théière pour remplir leurs tasses. "Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Ginny?"  
"Harry" répondit-elle. Elle but une gorgée de thé. "Je ne sais pas si je peux faire face à ce qui lui est arrivé. Je veux dire, ce n'est pas comme si je détestais les Cracmols ou quoi, mais je ne sais pas si je pourrais ... être l'un d'entre eux."

Molly sentait la bile remonter lentement de son estomac vers sa gorge à l'idée de mélanger les lignées Prewett et Weasley avec un Cracmol impuissant... "Ginny, nous ne parlons pas de n'importe quel Cracmol, nous parlons de Harry. Tu l'aimais avant de le rencontrer. Harry a sauvé plusieurs fois notre famille... Il est de la famille en tout point sauf pour le nom "

«Je sais tout cela maman," dit Ginny, son dégoût d'elle-même lui pesant encore plus. "C'est juste la pensée de le laisser me toucher, de détruire ma magie en me souillant avec ..." elle commença à pleurer. «Mon estomac se retourne rien qu'en y pensant, que vais-je faire s'il veut..."

Molly prit son unique fille dans ses bras. «Ça va bien se passer. Je n'ai jamais vraiment pensé que Harry était bon pour toi, même quand tu t'intéressais à lui. Il y a beaucoup de sorciers ici-bas. J'ai vu comment Neville Londubat vous regarde. Neville serait un bien meilleur compagnon pour toi. Entre sa famille et la nôtre, tu pourras facilement le faire devenir Ministre de la Magie un jour ... "

****Londres****

****Devant le bâtiment de Purge &amp; Dowse Ltd.****

Harry Potter était dégoûté de lui-même. Faible comme un chaton, ayant besoin de l'aide de deux petites femmes rien que pour aller à la voiture devant la sortie de Sainte Mangouste où l'attendaient les Granger. Emma récupéra ses clés dans ses poches, et appuya sur un bouton de la télécommande ouvrant les portes de la voiture. Très sympa. Il devrait penser à lui dire ne jamais laisser Arthut Weasley voir ceci, sinon il l'aurait démontée en tout petits morceaux en quelques secondes à peine.

Dès qu'ils furent sûrs que Harry était installé en toute sécurité sur le siège arrière, Emma Granger prit le volant et Hermione monta à l'arrière, à côté de prit sa main, hésitante.

«J'ai essayé d'avoir ta tante et ton oncle pour les tenir au courant, mais il ne répondent même plus au téléphone. Tu vas venir vivre avec nous quelques temps, au moins jusqu'à ce que ta magie revienne."

**_**Ma magie revienne. Tu as entendu Poppy, Hermione, elle ne reviendra pas.**_**

Merci Hermione, Mme Granger. Cela signifie beaucoup pour moi. Je suis désolé d'être un fardeau ".

"Si tu veux nous remercier Harry, ne redis jamais une chose pareille.. Daniel et moi ne considérons pas qu'aider un ami d'Hermione puisse être un un fardeau. C'est seulement grâce à toi que notre Hermione est vivante. Nous te devons tant, nous ne pourrons jamais rembourser notre dette. "

"Mme Granger c'est à cause de moi que Hermione était toujours en danger."

"Ridicule. Nous ne tolérons pas la pensée bâclée dans la famille Granger, Harry. J'ai fait des recherches sur votre monde. Comment votre monde peut-il être considéré comme sûr pour de jeunes Sang-de-Bourbes ?"  
Emma ignora la brusque inspiration de ses deux passagers à l'arrière. "Qu'est-ce qu'elle pourrait attendre comme aide de la part du jeune M. Malfoy et de ses amis si elle ne t'avait pas rencontré sur l'Express de cette première journée?"

Harry eut l'air plus grognon. "Ok, peut-être avez-vous avez raison, mais traîner avec moi est comme aimer l'épée de Damoclès qui nous pend au nez."

Emma le regarda par le rétroviseur. "Honnêtement Harry," et Harry fut surpris de voir à quel point elle ressemblait à Hermione «Des gens qui ne vous ont jamais rencontrés ont été tués par ces personnes. Nous recevons la Gazette du Sorcier à la maison. Je peux corréler les cas de «terrorisme» déclarés dans nos journaux avec les attaques rapportées dans la presse magique. D'après moi, durant les 6 derniers mois, il y a eu au moins 55 personnes tuées par les gens de votre Lord Voldemort. Les connaissiez-vous tous? Ont-ils tous traîné avec vous? "

Il y avait des choses pires que d'essayer de discuter avec quelqu'un qui avait raison ET les faits de son côté. _**_**Voilà donc d'où Hermione le tient.**_**_

"Quoi qu'il en soit, que voudriez-vous pour le déjeuner? Daniel a un rendez-vous et ne rentrera que plus tard."

****Manoir Malfoy****

****Salle du trône****

"Mon Seigneur." Peter Pettigrew entra lentement dans la pièce, cherchant désespérément la permission de parler.

«Rapport Queudver" Riddle était magnanime aujourd'hui, il avait gagné, et personne ne pouvait l'arrêter maintenant.

"Mon Seigneur, Potter vit toujours. Il est vidé de son essence magique, mais il vit."

L'horrible rire de Riddle fit écho dans toute la pièce. "L'Élu est maintenant un sale Moldu? Magnifiques nouvelles Queudver. Où vont-il le cacher?"

"Il est à la maison de sa putain sang-de-bourbe, mon Seigneur. Dois-je aller les tuer?"

"Non, il n'y a pas de menace. Après que j'ai pris le contrôle, je pense que je le garderai comme animal de compagnie, eh bien, castré bien sûr. Sa sang de bourbe sera utilisée pour le divertissement de ma garde personnelle, jusqu'à ce que je permette à Potter de la tuer de ses propres mains. Magnifiques nouvelles en effet Queudver. Informe mes Mangemorts, Potter ne doit pas être tué. Ou blessé de quelque façon. "

****Chemin de Traverse****

****Farces pour Sorciers Facétieux:****

George Weasley était profondément confus. Il n'avait toujours pas compris comment dire à Fred qu'il avait accidentellement découvert son aventure avec Hermione, ni surtout le résultat de ladite liaison à vrai dire. Fred n'était pas retourné à leur appartement à l'étage avec lui la nuit précédente, en disant qu'il allait au Terriern, parler de certaines choses avec Ron.

Après sa rencontre avec Hermione, George ne voulait pas affronter ni Ron (dont il savait qu'il avait un certain intérêt pour la sorcière aux cheveux touffus) ni Fred, alors il resta à la maison. Ce matin, Fred lui avait envoyé un hibou disant qu'il avait une réunion à 9h à Gringotts et reviendrait à la fin. George avait passé sa matinée à remplir les stocks sur les étagères. Plus précisément, il avait refait le stock de la même étagère toute la matinée. Le carillon de la porte le fit sortir de son brouillard, le prévenant que quelqu'un venait d'entrer dans sa boutique. Il leva les yeux pour découvrir Daniel Granger le fusillant du regard.

"M. Granger, Fred ..."

"Je sais qui vous êtes M. Weasley. Et je sais ce que vous avez fait à ma petite fille. Il y a seulement trois raisons qui font que vous n'êtes pas déjà morts. Ma fille vous aime, pour une raison inconnue. J'ai cru comprendre que vous alliez vous marier le 1er Août. Et j'apprécie ton père, bien que je ne sache pas comment il va prendre ton comportement ".

"M. Granger, je ..."

«Je ne veux pas écouter tes conneries Weasley. Tu as saoulé ma petite fille, et ensuite pour quelque raison ou idée tu l'as violée. Maintenant, elle porte ton enfant. Permet-moi de rendre cela totalement clair. Si tu lui fais du mal, je vais te faire du mal. Et je veux dire physiquement, et psychologiquement. Sais-tu ce que je fais pour vivre Weasley? "

"Vous êtes un dentiste."

«Prend cela en compte. Je connais la douleur. Tu n'as aucune foutue idée de ce que je pourrais faire sur toi. Traite-la comme une déesse, ou alors que Dieu me vienne en aide...» Daniel Granger tourna ses talons et quitta le magasin sans un autre mot.

**_**Dans quoi est-ce que Fred s'est encore foutu ? Dans quoi est-ce qu'il M'a foutu ?Oh merde, oh merde, oh merde!**_**


	9. Chapitre 8: Contacts

Bonjour tout le monde, deux chapitres pour le prix d'un aujourd'hui, parce que je m'aime... Voilà !

Chapitre 8 - Contacts

****Résidence Granger:****

«Je dois aller à Gringotts"

Hermione leva les yeux de son livre. "Pourquoi?"

«Je dois prendre de l'argent. Des Livres Sterling je veux dire. Si je dois rester ici, je vais payer ma part. Je vais aussi avoir besoin de pouvoir payer des tuteurs."

«Tuteurs?"

"Eh bien, oui. Je ne peux pas retourner à Poudlard, pas comme ça. Personne en dehors du monde sorcier ne va être impressionné par mes BUSEs. Je vais avoir à construire une éducation moldue à partir de zéro."

«Maman et papa n'accepteront jamais ton argent Harry."

"Alors je trouverai un autre endroit pour vivre. Je ne suis peut-être plus un sorcier, mais je suis toujours un homme. Je paierai ma part. D'ailleurs, je tiens à trouver un petit quelque chose pour effrayer Becca Booth à mort."

«Très bien. Laisse-moi le temps de me rendre présentable"

"Tu essayes de te rendre plus magnifique? Est-ce possible?" _**_**Oh merde ! Je l'ai dit à voix haute?**_**_

Elle se tourna vers lui avec surprise. «M. Potter, un compliment? Depuis quand êtes-vous si gallant ?_**_" _**__**_**Qu'est-ce que tu fais? Tom meilleur ami est Ron !**_**_

«Depuis que je veux que tu te dépêche ?" _**_**Oh, Sérieux Potter ?! Idiot.**_**_

Elle soupira devant ses bêtises, puis lui lança un oreiller du canapé à la tête en vengeance pour son commentaire. Son temps de préparation ne fut que de 49 minutes.

"Eh bien es-tu prêt?"

Harry sourit et répondit "Eh bien, je suppose que je pourrais aller changer de vêtements deux bonnes douzaines de fois...» Il se leva et traversa la pièce pour se tenir à côté d'elle.

Hermione lui prit la main. «Je serais à côte de toi tout le long. Prêt?"

Harry acquiesça. Hermione ferma les yeux et transplana. Sa main a disparu de la sienne. Elle avait transplané, il n'a pas bougé. Elle disparu pendant près de 2 minutes, avant de réapparaître devant lui avec un regard paniqué.

"Oh merci Merlin, je pensais que je t'avais perdu le long du chemin, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?"

"Je ne sais pas. Tu étais là, et puis, l'instant d'après tu avais disparu. Nous nous tenions la main et tu es juste... partie." Il réfléchit un instant. "Je suppose que l'on a besoin d'un minimum de magie pour transplaner, je n'en ai plus la moindre parcelle, je ne peux pas transplaner."

Hermione n'était pas convaincue par son raisonnement. "Qu'en est-il des objets inanimés? Nous les emmenons avec nous quand nous transplanons."

«Je n'y avais pas pensé. Ok, je ne sais pas pourquoi cela n'a pas fonctionné. Essayons encore."

Cette fois, elle l'étreint par derrière.

**_**Arrête de penser à ça, arrête de penser à ça, arrête de penser à ça!**_**

Elle tourna légèrement sur elle-même et disparut pour réapparaître de l'autre côté de la pièce. Harry resta où il était.

"Eh bien, il semble que nous n'ayons pas transplané. Je me demande si tu peux utiliser le réseau de cheminette ... Eh bien cela restera une question théorique pour le moment, puisque nous ne sommes pas connectés au réseau. Si tu veux toujours y aller, nous pourrions utiliser le métro... "

"Cela prendrait toute la journée pour faire quelque chose que tu pourrais faire en 20 minutes." Il réfléchit un instant. Puis tira sa clé de Gringotts de sa poche et la lui tendit. «Pourrais-tu le faire pour moi?"

Hermione le regarda les yeux écarquillés. "Tu me fais confiance pour entrer dans votre coffre-fort?"

"Bien sûr, je te fais confiance Hermione. Si tu vois quoi que ce soit dans le caveau que tu aimes, prend-le , il est à toi. Par l'enfer, prendre un seau ou deux et renverse les dehors si tu veux. Je n'y suis pas allé depuis notre 3e année. D'après ce que j'ai compris, l'intérêt de mon coffre équivaut à quelques milliers chaque année. Je n'y ai pas touché depuis un certain temps ".

Hermione attendit que Harry finisse d'écrire un passe-droit et un mot à son gestionnaire de coffre, l'embrassa sur la joue et transplana.

****Cardiff****

****Résidence Booth:****

"M. Booth, merci de nous recevoir." Hermione était assise à côté d'Harry sur le canapé dans le salon des Booth.

"Je ne voulais pas vous faire de mal M. Potter. Je savais ce que je faisais, mais je ne pouvais me contrôler ..."

"M. Booth, je suis ici pour voir si je peux vous aider ? Ne vous embêtez pas à tenter de m'expliquer l'Imperium ; j'y ai déjà été moi-même soumis. Je ne vous blâme pas.». Il remarqua la petite première année Becca assis sur les genoux de sa mère, les yeux rouges. "Et je ne blâme pas plus Becca. Les seules personnes en faute étaient les mauvais sorciers qui ont fait cela contre nous tous."

"M. Booth, mes sources me disent qu'en raison de la lourde enquête des Aurors, vous avez perdu votre emploi. La seule raison pour laquelle vous avez été impliqué dans cette histoire est parce que quelqu'un voulait me nuire. Je me sens responsable de la perte de votre travail. J'ai demandé à mon gérant de banque de voir si il pouvait aider avec cette histoire. Il a suggéré que vous appeliez ce monsieur.". Harry remit à Mr. Booth une carte de visite. "Il vous aidera avec votre situation."

"M., Mme Booth. Je sais que toute perte d'emploi, même pour une courte durée peut causer des difficultés financières. Pour vous aider face à cela, je tiens à offrir ceci à Becca."Il passa un certificat d'argent à la jeune fille. "C'est un bon pour les frais de scolarité de l'année prochaine. Je ne veux pas que les gens se blessent à cause de moi."

"Harry, avez-vous vraiment perdu votre magie?" La jeune fille avait l'air de vouloir disparaître.

«Oui, c'est vrai, Becca. Personne ne sait si elle va revenir ou pas, mais ne t'inquiète pas à ce sujet. Je vais bien.»

"Mais qu'en est-il de Vous-Savez-Qui? Qui va nous sauver?"

Hermione lui répondit "Becca, nous allons tous nous sauver les uns les autres. Les bonnes personnes de ce monde feront ce qu'elles doivent faire pour aider les autres. Harry est la clé, mais chacun d'entre nous sera avec lui."

"Nous ne pourrions pas vous remercier assez pour cette offre M. Potter, mais nous ne pouvons pas l'accepter, nous trouveront comment payer les frais de scolarité de nous-même."

"M. Booth, mon père descendait d'une des lignées les plus anciennes du monde des sorciers. Il m'a laissé un montant obscène d'argent. Tellement que je ne pourrais jamais dépenser l'intégralité de l'intérêt annuel, encore moins le reste. Je l'utilise pour aider les gens. À cause de certains problèmes de tuteurs vraiment fous, j'ai grandit avec rien ou peu, ne portant que les vêtement d'un cousin qui faisait trois fois ma taille. Faire en sorte que les autres ne soient pas dans la même situation me rend heureux "

«Voudriez-vous rester au moins pour le dîner M. Potter?"

"Seulement si vous nous appelez Harry et Hermione. Je n'ai jamais été connu pour oser refuser un repas fait maison."

****Chemin de Traverse****

****Farces pour Sorciers Facétieux:****

«Mon frère, tu as des problèmes"

Fred venait tout juste de retour de son rendez-vous à Gringotts, et c'est ainsi que George le salua.

«Je n'ai pas de problèmes Forge, tu le sais. Je créée des problèmes. Aux autres."

"Pas de blagues Fred. C'est plus grave que ça. Hermione est venu me voir la nuit dernière après avoir vu Harry. Elle pensait que j'étais toi."

"Je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi les gens ont ce problème, après tout, je suis bien mieux que toi" Il sourit malicieusement. "Quelle petite coquine, n'est-ce pas? Elle sait absolument ce qu'elle veut."

George écarquilla les yeux à ce commentaire. "Fred elle m'a dit qu'elle était enceinte!" Le sourire disparut du visage de Fred. "Mon frère, elle m'a dit tout cela avant que je puisse lui dire que je n'étais pas toi. Elle veut faire une double cérémonie avec Bill et Fleur."

"Oh Merde."

"Puis son père est venu ce matin, il était plus qu'énervé. Il pensait aussi que j'étais toi. Il a menacé de te faire des choses horribles. Mon frère, tu dois arranger les choses."

"Arranger les choses ? Je ne suis plus là."

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire Fred? Tu ne peux pas faire cela, je veux dire, c'est Hermione, elle est un bonne personne." Il ne comprenait pas, Fred abandonnerait une femme portant son enfant, le ferait-il? "Fred, elle va avoir ton enfant"

"Hé, je ne l'ai pas forcée à venir dans mon lit, elle est venue volontiers. Je l'ai vue faire le charme de la contraception. Si elle s'est plantée, il n'y a aucune raison pour que ma vie soit ruinée." Il alla vers la porte. «Je vais prendre quelques jours de congé, on se voit plus tard." Et il était parti.

C'est quoi ce bordel? Connaissait-il même son frère, son jumeau? Comment aurait-il pu faire ça à une amie? À son propre enfant?

Il réfléchit un instant.

****Si nécessaire, je pourrais être Fred. Je pourrais être un meilleur Fred que Fred ne pourrait jamais l'être. Hermione ne sera pas seule.****


	10. Chapitre 10: Discussions

Chapitre 9 - Discussions

****Résidence Granger****

****Salle à manger:****

"Il est bon que vous ayez pu vous joindre à nous, professeur McGonagall"

Je vous remercie pour l'invitation, Mme Granger. Cela peut vous sembler bizarre, mais je dois avouer avoir rarement l'occasion de goûter de la nourriture qui n'a pas été préparée par magie ".

"Emma, s'il vous plaît. Est-ce que la nourriture sorcière est vraiment si différente?"

"Minerva, dans ce cas. La sorcière est tout à fait savoureuse et très nutritive, mais invariable. Une tarte Sheppard préparée par magie a le même goût que toutes les autres tartes Sheppard préparées par magie que l'on peut manger. La« magie »du chef moldu est son individualité et sa technique . Ces poivrons farcis sont différents de tout ce que j'ai jamais goûté. Ils sont tout à fait délicieux, je ne saurais même pas s'il y a de la magie dans sa préparation. "

Harry leva les yeux de sa propre assiette (lui non plus n'avait jamais goûté de poivrons farcis, et les avait beaucoup appréciés). "Avant le dîner, vous disiez que vous vouliez nous parler, à Hermione et moi professeur?"

"Minerva, s'il vous plaît Harry"

"Non, je ne pense pas, Professeur... Peut-être dans quelques années quand j'aurais oublié à quel point vous pouvez m'intimider."

"L'Elu est intimidé par une vieille dame?"

"Merlin, OUI. Vous êtes la deuxième personne la plus effrayante que je n'ai jamais rencontré."

"Seulement seconde? Je dois me relâcher. Ton père me disait numéro un." Elle sourit à ce souvenir. «Qui a osé me prendre la première place?"

Harry regarda discrètement Hermione à sa gauche, et prit un tape sur la tête pour ses bêtises quand elle le vit. Les adultes rirent.

"Eh bien en fait, (ce vin est merveilleux Daniel), je voulais vous parler à tous les deux à propos de votre 7ème année." Elle sortit de sa poche une paire de badges un un P majuscule dessus et les posa sur la table en face de l'adolescence.

"Préfète?" demanda Hermione d'une voix haletante. "Vous me nommez Préfète?"

"Qui d'autre?" Demanda Harry. Regardant le badge de préfet en chef de manière nostalgique. "Bien sûr, je dois refuser, pour des raisons évidentes."

"Harry, je suis convaincu que votre magie sera de retour."

"Professeur Désolé, je ne le suis pas. Elle me manque chaque seconde. Je ne réalisais pas qu'elle était là parce qu'elle l'a toujours été, mais maintenant elle n'y est plus, pas le moindre murmure de présence. Madame Pomfresh m'a donné un instrument utilisé pour détecter la la magie dans la vie microscopique. Il ne détecte rien en moi. Je sais que ce que je suis, ce que je serai. Je ne suis plus un sorcier. Je vais apprendre à vivre sans magie." Il rit quand il vit les regards horrifiés sur les visages de Minerva et Hermione, et la compréhension sur les visages des Granger.

"Ce n'est pas si horrible, professeur. J'ai passé les 11 premières années de ma vie sans magie et avec des gens horribles. Puis 6 ans avec la magie et mes premiers amis. Si je passe le reste de ma vie sans magie, mais en ayant réussi à garder des gens merveilleux comme les Granger dans ma vie, je serais tellement mieux, je ne peux même pas commencer à compter mes remerciements".

Il prit une gorgée de son eau. "Dans le cas peu probable où je survivrais à Tom Riddle, je commencerai à embaucher des tuteurs pour me préparer à une éducation non-magique."

"Vous avez l'intention de continuer à lutter contre Riddle, mais pas votre éducation?"

"Je n'ai pas d'autre choix que de me battre contre Riddle, il ne me donne pas le choix. J'ai bien quelques idées pour m'aider, mais je ne pense pas réussir à gagner. Par contre je devrais pouvoir le distraire suffisamment pour que vous et votre Ordre puissiez l'arrêter."

Il rendit l'insigne à Minerva. "La seule chose que vous pourriez faire pour me nommer Préfète serait de reconcevoir l'ensemble de l'école pour moi. Ce serait injuste pour vous, injuste pour les autres élèves, injuste pour moi. Mettre un non-sorcier à Poudlard serait comme envoyer un amputé des quatre membres dans un match de Quidditch ".

Hermione n'avait pas prit l'insigne de Préfète de sa place. Elle le regardait seulement. "Je ne peux pas l'accepter non plus professeur." Dit-elle si tranquille, si mélancolique.

"Mlle Granger?"

"Ne sois pas stupide Hermione, bien sûr, tu vas le prendre."

«Mais Harry, le plan?"

"Le plan aurait marché avec de la chance et en étant tous sorciers. Nous ne pouvons pas le suivre. Le plan deviendrait du suicide pur et simple. Tu en as besoin, tu le veux. Prend-le." Il sourit à l'expression sur son visage. "En y rependant maintenant, le plan était une idée stupide depuis le début. Je change le plan." Il prit une autre gorgée. "C'était très bien de tout garder secret quand le professeur Dumbledore faisait avancer les choses. Il est parti, prenant avec lui la logique du super secret deluxe».

Il tourna son attention vers le professeur McGonagall. "Après que nous ayons convaincu Hermione de faire ce qu'elle veut, nous devrons discuter des affaires de l'Ordre. Justin ferait un bon Préfet."

_**_**Affaires de l'Ordre ? **_**_"Justin Finch-Fletchly? Pas Mr Weasley?"

"Merlin non. Le nommer Préfet reviendrait à le tuer. Ou plus précisément, Hermione le tuerait. Elle l'a déjà preque achevé quand ils étaient préfets ensemble. Ron est mon meilleur ami, mais il n'a se fiche trop des règles pour être un bon Préfet en Chef. Si Hermione doit être Préfète en Chef, le Préfet devra être aussi dévoués qu'elle l'est, ou elle va le tuer." Ces paroles lui obtinrent une nouvelle tape de la part d'une fille aux cheveux touffus rougissante.

****Patil Résidence****

****La Chambre de Padma:****

"Harry n'est pas un Cracmol. Ses pouvoirs ont été maudits hors de lui. Il y a une différence."

Lavande haussa les épaules "Pas une différence qui importe Padma. Il n'a plus de magie"

Parvati avait l'air pensif. "Eh bien ceci découle d'une pierre de malédiction qui s'est dissoute dans son corps. Je me demande s'il peut le transmettre via ses fluides corporels ... Vous savez en embrassant, ou ..."

"Beurk" les deux autres filles répondirent en chœur.

"Eh bien le premier signe certain serait de voir si Hermione devient Cracmole."

«Elle est avec Ron, Lavande. Tu te rappelles de Ron-Ron, non?"

"Ha Ha. Elle vit avec Harry, Padma. Qui pourrait garder ses mains loin de telles fesses?"

«Je sais, j'aimerai avoir la même chance" Parvati soupira tranquillement.

"Beurk" les deux autres filles crièrent en riant.

****Ottery St. Catchpole****

****Le Terrier****

****Salon:****

George répondit à l'appel de son père pour Fred, qui n'était toujours pas revenu à la boutique.

"Salut papa"

Arthur Weasley était assis dans son fauteuil, plus furieux que George ne l'avait jamais vu. Plus encore que l'époque où il les avait surpris en train de faire faire un Serment Inviolable à Ron. "Où est ton frère." Une déclaration, pas une question.

"Fred et moi avons eu une dispute , il est parti, il ne m'a pas dit où il allait."

Les dents serrées Arthur demanda "À propos de quoi état la dispute?"

"Hermione"

"Que sais-tu à ce propos?"

"Elle m'a pris pour Fred et m'a tout raconté."

"Et approuves-tu ses actions?" Arthur demanda dangereusement.

"Qu'avez-vous fait, vous les deux crétins à Hermione?" Ron sortit sa tête du coin où il lisait. "Si vous lui avez fait du mal, je vais vous botter les fesses."

"Tais-toi Ron" dit son père. "Qu'est-ce qu'il a l'intention de faire?"

"Je ne sais pas Papa, je ne sais pas."

«J'ai eu une longue conversation intéressante avec Daniel Granger cet après-midi. Fred va faire la bonne chose. Je ne laisserai aucun de mes fils abandonner son enfant."

«Son enfant? Fred et Hermione? Pas moyen. Elle ne m'aurait pas fait ça!" Ron donnait l'impression qu'il allait pleurer. "Elle ne pourrait pas me faire ça. Pas Hermione. Elle ne pourrait pas le faire."


	11. Chapitre 11: Suivre les conseils

Chapitre 10 – Suivre les conseils

****Manoir Malfoy****

****Suite personnelle de Draco:****

"Nous le laissons Père? Ce n'est pas possible. Pourquoi le Seigneur des Ténèbres épargnerait Potter?"

Lucius claqua la joue de son fils sèchement. "NE QUESTIONNE JAMAIS le Seigneur des Ténèbres! Il sait tout, il voit tout. Tu es mon fils, mais si il m'ordonne de te tuer, je serais heureux de lui offrir ta mort pour le servir, et j'attends de toi que tu en fasse de même pour servir notre Seigneur.».

Draco cacha la colère qui montait en lui. Il soupçonnait depuis un moment que les valeurs de sa familles n'étaient pas celles qu'il espérait, mais entendre son père le lui dire clairement lui fit mal. Jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse faire fuir sa mère loin de ces fous, il continuerait de jouer la comédie. Il n'avait encore jamais tué personne. Ses plans devaient réussir à l'emmener sur une attaque contre Potter, le faire momentanément capturer afin qu'il puisse supplier l'aide du balafré pour libérer sa mère.

"Oui Père, je comprends."

****Londres****

****Ministère de la Magie****

****Bureau du secrétaire particulier du Ministre:****

Percy récupéra le document suivant dans sa boîte de réception. Ses yeux balayaient le parchemin, mais son esprit pensait à mille choses en même temps, et il n'arrivait pas à lire ne serait-xe qu'un seul mot.

**_**Dumbledore est mort. Mon seul contact dans l'Ordre, disparu. Pourquoi les ai-je laissé te nir tout cela secret ? «Couper vos liens avec votre famille Percy, combattez le mal de l'intérieur, là où vos talents seront mis en avant, écrivez des lettres haineuses à vos frères et soeur à propos de Harry Potter afin de confirmer leurs idées sur le ministère Percy » En raison de ma loyauté au Directeur mes frères me haïssent, ma seule soeur serait heureuse de me tuer. Mon propre père a refusé de me parler dans la salle ce matin, et chaque fois que je vois ma mère elle pleure. Si il n'y avait pas Penny, je ne sais pas ce que je ferais. Pourront-ils me croire si je leur dis la vérité? Pourront-ils m'accepter de nouveau ? Que diront-ils quand ils découvrent que ma compagne attend leur premier petit-enfant? Vont-ils bénir notre mariage? J'emmerde Dumbledore de toute façon.**_**

En vérité Percy AVAIT vraiment détesté Harry Potter. Son attitude cavalière envers les règles énoncées faisait grincer les dents de Percy. Sa facilité à emmener Ron et Ginny dans ses aventures mortelles, était quelque chose de Percy ne pourrait jamais accepter.

Il reporta son attention sur le document, il était censé le lire. Il fallait bien que quelqu'un fasse son travail.

****Résidence Granger****

****Salon:****

"Daniel."

"Arthur"

Les deux hommes se parlaient de manière tendue, la mâchoire crispée.

"Arthur, Ron, euh ..."

"George, madame"

"George, il est bon de tous vous voir... Est-ce que Fred est ici?"

"Je suis tellement désolé, Emma. Mon fils n'a pas été vu depuis 3 jours, je crois qu'il a choisi d'éviter ses responsabilités"

"Excusez-moi? Qu'est-ce qui se passe?"

"Oh, Fred a trouvé une nouvelle blague hilarante Harry." Dit Ron avec des yeux de tueur. "Hermione aussi a fait cette nouvelle blague hilarante."

Harry était confus, de quoi donc Ron pouvait parler ?

"Fred ne vient pas?" Hermione semblait comme frappée par la foudre. "Fred ne vient pas?" Elle s'assit tout à coup, un air de désolation totale sur son visage.

"Je pensais que vous auriez élevé des hommes meilleurs que cela, Arthur."

«Je le pensais aussi, Daniel. Je pensais l'avoir fait."

George regarda Hermione qui tenait son ventre en basculant d'avant en arrière et murmurant «Je dois voir Freddy, je veux Freddy. Où est Freddy?"

"Oh, tu veux 'Freddy', hein? Eh bien il ne veut pas de toi. Et moi non plus"

"Ron, qu'est-ce qui se passe? Pourquoi dis-tu cela à Hermione?"

"Ouvre tes yeux, Harry, elle mérite cela et bien plus encore"

Les Granger criaient sur son père, Ron criait après Harry, Harry était confus, et Hermione pleurait de douleur. George traversa la pièce et se mit à genoux sur le plancher devant elle, la prenant dans ses bras.

«Ça va aller Hermione. Fred reviendra vers toi, il n'y a aucun moyen que Fred puisse vraiment t'abandonner, il a juste du mal avec cette idée." Elle sanglotait contre son épaule. La culpabilité et le désespoir le prenaient à la gorge. "Si ce crétin ne revient pas vers toi, je prendrai soin de vous. Toi et ton bébé ... Toi et ma nièce ou mon neveu ne manquerez jamais de rien"

Elle se cramponnait à lui, et tranquillement l'embrassa sur la joue. "Tu es mignon." Et Hermione ajouta d'une voix rauque sexy "Est-ce un exemple de l'expérience de l'échange des jumeaux Weasley?"

Il s'éloigna soudainement d'elle. "Quoi?"

"Dois-je te voir les jours pairs ou impairs? J'ai oublié. Oh, et aurais-je droit à un rabais sur les photos ?"

"Quoi?" George entendit un tintement de verre derrière lui, et se retourna pour voir Fred, leur père et Daniel Granger chacun une bouteille de bière à la main en train de trinquer. Tous les trois souriaient face à lui comme des fous. Emma cachait son rire derrière sa main, et Ron roulait par terre de manière hystérique.

"Fred?"

Fred leva sa propre bière "Pour la grande et puissante Hermione Granger, la plus grande farceuse de tous les temps. Le roi est mort, vive la reine!".

"Eh bien je te remercie 'Freddy'. Je n'aurais pas pu avoir George sans votre aide à tous."

"Que dirais-tu si je virais mon jumeau et te prenais en tant que partenaire? Nous pourrions faire de jolis ravages ensemble."

"Hmm. Farces pour Sorcier Facétieux de Granger et Weasley... Ça pourrait marcher."

"Hey, pourquoi ton nom en premier ?"

"Parce que ton partenaire financier a peur de moi". (**Ndlt : elle parle évidemment de Harry)**

Fred réfléchit un moment. "Donc tu es le partenaire principal. Ok, tu auras donc une facturation supérieure."

"Attendez une minute." George était furieux. «C'était une blague? Vous avez monté tout cela pour une plaisanterie?" Il se tourna vers son père et Daniel "Vous m'avez tous les deux menacé et m'avez fait sentir honteux de mon frère pour une plaisanterie? Vous avez tous conspiré contre moi pour une blague? "

"Yep." Hermione se mit à rire.

Il vit que tout le monde dans la salle, sauf Harry, qui essayait visiblement de coprendre ce qui se passait, riait. Se moquait de lui. Après quelques secondes, il rejoignit les rires."Ok, m'avez eu."

«Bien sûr que c'était faut, bon sang. Regarde-moi! Je t'ai dit que j'arrivais à ma 21ème semaine. Où est le bébé ?"

"Alors, pourquoi tout le monde faisait partie de la plaisanterie, sauf moi?", se plaignit Harry. «Je peux me moquer George aussi."


	12. Chapitre 12: Mouvements

Chapitre 11 - Déplacements

****Little Whinging, Surrey****

****# 4 Privet Drive:****

Le pop facilement reconnaissable d'un transplanage signala l'arrivée des Mangemorts. En 2 minutes, ils étaient 9 à arriver. Ils déterminèrent que les sorts de sang qui avaient protégé les habitants pendant si longtemps n'étaient plus. Ils encerclèrent la maison, jetant des charmes de verrouillage sur les portes, et, finalement, quelques Incendio sur la structure, qui s'enflamma.

Les Dursley moururent en ignorant la menace. Morts par inhalation de fumée avant même que le feu les atteigne.

****\- - Ooo000ooo****

****Le Terrier****

****Cuisine de Molly:****

Neville Londubat sortit de la cheminée en dépoussiérant les cendres accrochées à ses robes.

"Neville, c'est un plaisir de te revoir"

«Merci Mme Weasley, ma grand-mère m'a demandé de vous offrir ses meilleures salutations et de vous demander si vous souhaiteriez passer prendre le thé une prochaine fois."

"Remercie-la pour moi, s'il te plait. Je lui enverrai un hibou pour une prochaine fois." Molly sourit "Ginny devrait arriveer dans quelques minutes" Elle assit Neville à la table, lui offrit une tasse de thé et l'invita à se servir dans le plateau de gâteaux en face de lui, et jeta discrètement un sort pour signaler à Ginny de faire son entrée.

Ron était assis dans le salon avec une vue de l'escalier quand il vit Ginny descendre dans ce qu'il considérait comme son «costume de chasse». Jupe courte, léger top sans soutien-gorge, cheveux préparés, si elle n'avait pas été sa sœur, il l'aurait trouvée magnifique. Elle portait souvent cette tenue quand elle était avec Harry. _**_**Harry vient la maison ? Pourquoi ne me l'aurait-il pas me dit ? **_**_Il se redressa, tendant le cou pour voir dans la cuisine juste assez pour voir un Neville Londubat heureux, découvrant la tenue de sa sœur.

_**_**Neville ? **_**_Ron était perplexe. Pourquoi se préparerait-elle ainsi pour Neville ? Elle sortait avec Harry. Bien sûr, Harry avait du 'rompre » du manière qui ne dupait personne au était un ami il n'irait jamais courir après Ginny. Il l'aurait voulu, certainement. Ron le savait bien, Neville avait été très intéressé par Ginny depuis leur 3e année, mais Neville ne ferait jamais rien à ce sujet. Aucun ami ne ferait cela.

Il était assis en silence, écoutant sa mère, orienter la conversation vers la majorité de Neville dans quelques jours, ses futures responsabilités de chef de la Maison Londubat (comme Augusta allait laisser Neville voler de ses propres ailes) et la nécessité pour un jeune patriarche d'avoir une compagne.

_**_**Que se passe-t-il? Qu'est-ce que maman fait ? **_**_Il regarda Ginny glisser ses doigts dans ses cheveux, et toucher les mains, les bras, et même une fois le visage de Neville. Neville qui semblait apprécier l'attention dont il, bien qu'il était visiblement un peu confus à ce propos. Ginny suggéra une promenade dans le village, prit Neville par la main et le conduisit à la porte. _**_**Elle ne peut pas l'avoir allumé. Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle taquinait Neville comme ça?**_**_

Ron se leva et sortit aussi, fermant la porte derrière lui doucement. Il se jeta le sort de désillusion et marcha à pas de loup derrière son ami et sa sœur.

Ginny était en mode chasse, serrant le bras de Neville alors qu'ils marchaient sur le chemin de terre battue vers la ville. Comme ils passaient devant la maison Lovegood, Ginny alla même jusqu'à l'embrasser sur la joue. Neville s'arrêta et prit ses deux mains dans les siennes, la regardant fixement dans les yeux.

"Ginny, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe?"

"Je ne vois pas ce que tu veux dire, Neville."

"Durant les 40 dernières minutes, vous m'a plus touché que durant toute la soirée du bal de Noël des Trois Sorciers." Il avait l'air un peu triste en disant ces mots. «Es-tu en train de m'utiliser pour rendre Harry jaloux? Ça ne marchera pas. Harry est trop intelligent pour tomber dans un piège si évident."

"Oh non Neville ! Je ne suis pas en train de tenter de rendre Harry jaloux. Harry et moi ne sommes plus ensemble. Il a rompu avec moi avant que l'école ne finisse. Et, maintenant, avec ce qu'il est devenu, je dois passer à autre chose."

"Ce qu'il est devenu ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?"

"Oh par l'enfer, Neville, tu le sais. Il n'est plus un sorcier. Il n'est même pas un cracmol, je veux dire comment quelqu'un pourrait me demander de ... de ... de simplement le toucher maintenant?"

"Je vois." Ron fut étonné de voir le changement de visage de Neville. "Merci pour ce merveilleux après-midi, Miss Weasley. Je pense que je devrais y aller maintenant, avant que je ne dise quelque chose de désagréable. Je voudrais te demander de ne pas essayer de me contacter de nouveau." Le jeune homme reprit la route en direction du village.

"Finite Incantum" Ginny regardait la silhouette de Neville partir et rata la réapparition soudaine de son frère. "Tu sais Ginny ..." ces mots la firent sursauter et lui firent prendre conscience de sa présence. «Je n'ai jamais été plus fier d'appeler Neville mon ami, et n'ai jamais eu plus honte de savoir que tu es ma sœur. Tu diras à maman que je suis aussi plus que honteux d'elle." Il se retourna et se dirigea vers la maison des Lovegood.

****\- - Ooo000ooo****

Résidence Granger

Salle De Jeux:

Le cassage de Daniel dispersa les balles autour de la table de billard, faisant déjà tomber 3 boules dans les trous. "Je suppose que cela me rend déjà gagnant ?"

«Je vais être bousculé, n'est-ce pas? Combien de mon argent allez-vous donc prendre?"

Daniel sourit et frappa une balle de sa queue, en marquant encore un point "Combien tu as? Boule n°10, dans le coin." La boule 10 tomba dans le trou.

«Ne serait-il pas plus facile de vous donner de l'argent et de gagner du temps?"

"Peut-être... La 15, côté" Une autre vers le bas. "Voilà comment je payais mes factures pendant que j'étais à l'Université"

Après que Daniel ait vidé la table, Harry pensait que, peut-être, parier une livre par balle avait été un mauvais investissement.

****\- - Ooo000ooo****

Emma était assise sur une chaise longue en regardant les hommes jouer. Ou plutôt en regardant Daniel jouer sous les yeux de Harry. Le jeune homme était beaucoup dans la lune ces derniers avait cessé d'être un invité dans son esprit, et était devenu, eh bien pas vraiment un fils, mais un possible père pour ses futurs petits-enfants. Elle avait regardé Hermione et Harry agir ensemble au cours des dernières semaines. Il était évident pour elle que Harry était tombé amoureux de sa fille, mais Hermione semblait avoir encore Ron quelque part dans son esprit. Bien que, toutes les fois où elle avait vu Hermione et Ron ensemble, ils semblaient juste savoir se disputer.

Emma n'avait jamais été fan de la pensée 'un couple se bat pour cacher leur attraction' en dehors des tirages de couettes par des enfants de 10 ans. La façon dont Hermione touchait Harry sans même y faire attention, était ce qui en disait le plus long pour elle. Elle espérait que sa fille reconnaîtrait ce qui était sous son nez avant qu'elle ne le perde.

****\- - Ooo000ooo****

****Ministère de la Magie****

****Ascenseur:****

"Arthur"

"Bonjour, Stewart. Comment vont les choses avec les Créatures Magiques?"

"Fourrure, plumes et crocs, comme d'habitude. Ah, le jeune Weasley, comment allez-vous ce beau matin?"

"Très bien Monsieur, merci de le demander." Percy prit place dans l'ascenseur à côté d'Arthur "Bonjour, Père."

Arthur était un peu surpris mais répondit "Bonjour Percy". Il fut encore plus surpris quand il constata que Percy lui avait discrètement passé un morceau de parchemin dans la main. Il attendit jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive dans son bureau avant d'y jeter un coup d'oeil.

__Père, ___cela disait___, je crois que le temps est venu pour nous de parler. Nous devons discuter de beaucoup de choses. Si possible, s'il vous plaît venez ce soir au 32 Rue de la Reine pour le dîner, et, s'il vous plaît amener Mère__.

****\- - Ooo000ooo****

Hermione rentra d'une journée shopping. Un plaisir personnel et privé. En plus des articles qu'elle avait achetés pour elle-même, elle avait pris une paire de chaussures, une paire de pantalons et de chemises pour Harry pour le mariage de Bill. Elle alla à sa chambre et frappa à la porte.

Quand elle n'entendit pas de réponse, elle ouvrit la porte et découvrit Harry assis sur son lit à pleurer silencieusement. Elle traversa la chambre , s'assit à côté de lui et l'enlaça jusqu'à ce que ses sanglots s'arrêtent. "Que se passe-t-il Harry?"

Il était visiblement gêné d'avoir été trouvé ainsi. "Rien Hermione, je suis juste stupide parfois."

«Je te connais depuis presque la moitié de ma vie de Harry Potter. Tu ne pleures pas pour « rien ». Je ne t'ai jamais vu pleurer. Parle moi."

"Hedwige ne peut plus me comprendre." Il étouffa un autre sanglot. "Je suppose que les Hibous trouvent les sorciers grâce à une certaine magie. Elle ne me reconnaît pas. Elle ne pourra même plus accepter de la nourriture de ma part. Elle était ma connexion à la magie à chaque période de vacances d'été. J'ai passé plus temps avec elle qu'avec presque tout le monde qui ne soit ni toi ni Ron". Il essuya ses yeux. "Elle ne me reconnaît pas."

"Harry!" Ses propres yeux se voilaient, elle n'avait pas vraiment pensé à la façon dont beaucoup de sa vie lui était enlevé peu à peu. "Elle l'étreignit plus près, enfouissant son visage dans son cou. Ses sanglots se calmèrent. Il passa ses bras autour d'elle et s'y accrocha comme si sa vie en dépendait. Elle s'éloigna légèrement de lui, prit son visage en coupe dans ses deux mains et l'embrassa. Il eut le souffle coupé à ce contact, puis ouvrit la bouche et lui rendit son baiser.

Se demandant où Hermione était passée et voulant voir ses nouveaux achats, Emma était montée à l'étage, et en passant devant la chambre de Harry, vit le couple à travers la porte entrouverte. Souriant, elle referma la porte. Daniel pourrait ne pas trouver la chose aussi attachante qu'elle.

****\- - Ooo000ooo****

Résidence Lovegood

Porche:

"Et puis Ron était là. Il doit m'avoir espionné. Il a dit des choses horribles sur moi et ..."

"Oui, je sais" Luna observait une petite abeille voletant autour des fleurs dans son jardin. "Ronald est venu ici et m'a parlé à ce sujet." L'abeille atterrit sur une des fleurs jaune vif dont elle ne pourrait jamais se rappeler plus du nom que «beurre»-quelque chose. «Je dois dire que je suis d'accord avec lui, tu as mal agi."

«Moi? Que devrais-je faire? Je ai rien contre Harry, c'est juste depuis qu'il est devenu un cracmol..."

"Harry n'est pas un cracmol. Il a été maudit. Si sa magie se manifestait à nouveau demain,tu l'aimerais? Penses-tu que ton injures vis-à-vis de Neville seriat oubliée? Ginny tu es ma première, ma meilleure, et pendant une grande part de ma vie, ma seule amie. Après ce que j'ai entendu aujourd'hui, venant à la fois de Ron et de toi, je pense que je ne t'aime pas beaucoup. Demain je vais probablement t'aimer à nouveau, mais pour l'instant, je vais devoir te dire au revoir ". Et elle rentra chez elle.

Ginny cligna des yeux. Pour Luna, ceci équivalait à un écran de fureur enragé personne d'autre ne pouvait comprendre ce qui se passait vraiment?

****\- - Ooo000ooo****

Résidence Lovegood

Chambre de Luna

Luna rentra dans sa chambre, et vit Ron assis sur son lit là où elle l'avait laissé, regardant toujours ses chaussures.

"Salut Luna, c'était Ginny?"

"Oh oui", elle le regarda avec une intensité qu'il n'avait jamais remarquée chez la Serdaigle. "Elle ne comprend pas pourquoi ce qu'elle fait est mal, qu'elle a juste essayé d'utiliser Neville. Je suis partie parce que je voulais faire autre chose que l'écouter justifier ses actions."

«Je suis désolé d'apporter nos problèmes de famille jusqu'à toi; tu m'as gentiment écouté et donné de bon conseils, quand je ne suis pas assez bon pour faire attention. Assez de mes jérémiades. Qu'est-ce que tu voulais faire ? Est-ce que je pourrais aider..?"

"Oh oui Ronald, j'aurai certainement besoin de ton aide pour mon projet, je ne pourrais pas le faire sans toi."

«Très bien, quel est ton projet?"

«Je vais te molester." Et elle lui sauta dessus, couvrant ses lèvres des siennes.

****\- - Ooo000ooo****


End file.
